the custodian (paused)
by Azartaa
Summary: I am his shield. I am the tip his spear and the edge of his sword. I am part of his finnest warriors, and that is why i swore absolute obedience at the time of my birth. Even now, i shall stand pround and destroy all that stands in the way of my mission. I... Am a custodian. Will feature a too-powerful Issei, a sultry Akeno, an unwanted harem and bloodbaths.
1. preview

_I am his shield. I will give my life for him, even if he won't remember my name._

 _I am part of his finnest warriors, and that is why i swore absolute obedience and loyalty at the time of my birth._

 _I am his son. He used genetic lore acquired over many lifetimes when he could have used it for many other._

 _I am strong. I shall never waver in the storm and will never recede._

 _I am his torch. I carry his light in the dark era and illuminate the path to greatness._

 _I am his sword. I will vanquish his foes with might and courage._

 _I am his disciple. I will tell his words to the many peoples of the universe and make them understand his thoughts._

 _I am his tool. He order me, and I obey._

 _He gave me a mission._

 _And i will do all that is in my power to do it,_

 _and will destroy all that will stand in my way._

 _I...am a custodian._

 _i am a space marine._

 _Here, it's just a side story, baoh is still my main fic. I'll post a chapter when i'll have the time. And yes, a lot of thing in the universe will change. so, does it sound cool? tell me if you like the idea._


	2. origins

Mankind always tried to understood what was surrounding her. Why are birds flying away in winter? Why does an apple falls to the ground and doesn't go up? Such questions brought wisdom and progress, but there was a time where none of the answers existed. And because humans hate to be in front of something they don't understand, they decided to create the solution: Myths. These believes were good for the humans, because it allowed them to justify what they couldn't understand. Gods, demons, dragons and heroes, the humans loved legends, may it be to justify something or to serve as an example for virtues, like courage, trust or believes.

But what the humans didn't knew, was that these legends existed. Every single one, from every country. But there were three major races: Demons, angels and fallen angel. The demons were creature that lived for sin and wanted to make humans fall into their traps. Their leaders were the four great satans, only leaders of their kind. Next were the angel, pure creature of light that lived with the faith that humans had in them. They were ruled by the great Seraphs, the stronger and most beautiful of all, and the only god of the holy bible. None knew what he looked like, but he was indeed the creator of the angels. Lastly there was the fallen angel. They were angels that fell from heaven, because of sinful thoughts or deeds. They shared the underworld with the demons, but weren't in good terms with them. Their leader was azazel, one of the first that fell from heaven.

But there was a problem: Long ago, these three races had a three way war, for they couldn't stand the two other anymore. This war didn't only concerned them, they all founded allies that helped them in their quest for destruction. This conflict was known as "the great war" and ravaged many worlds, destroyed many races and killed millions of beings that only sought victory.

But then one could ask, how did the humans, that were still small tribes at that time, managed to survive that war? The answer is simple: all the races were afraid of earth. Because one thing lived here, a being that even the only god feared. Something powerful, that guarded the realm from any intruder. Thought few knew what he looked like, rumors talked about a giant, clad in a golden armor, wielding either a flame sword, a sword that roared like an animal with fangs on the blade or a hammer that crushed everything that stood in it's way. Everything about this thing was a mystery, from his species to why he guarded earth and it's inhabitants. All that was known, was that his weapons and armor were unique and never seen before.

Only three peoples met him, and were still here to talk about it. It was Lucifer, azazel and michael, the leader of the seraphs. They all asked him to join the fight, guaranteeing that earth wouldn't suffer and would get help from them. But the warden only responded with: "I shall never leave saint terra you xenos, may it be even for a minute. NOW BEGONE!" and it was how the negotiation with this creature failed. Every time the factions would send an emissary, he or she would be killed on sight by the warden. When they tried to use magic on him, it just dealt few scratch. He was believed to be immortal, and none tried to fight him. That was why earth was never assaulted by the three way war: every fighter were afraid of even watching it, because the warden was feared to be even above god by some. But to be honest, the only god was weakened by all this fighting, and from the constant effort of creating new angels. Out of curiosity, all the three leaders asked the dwarfs, one of the only race that was totally neutral and didn't fought, if they knew anything about this armor. The answer was always the same: It completely outsmarted them. They didn't even understood the roaring sword, so let's not talk about the armor itself.

 **Heaven, higher skies.**

"Tell me father." Michael asked to his father, while both of them were in heavens. "For you created all in the universe, why can't you rule the warden? He is wearing the same colors that we are." He asked, but his father didn't responded at first. "Father ?

_Micheal, i'm about to tell you my biggest secret, so promise me you will keep it a secret.

_Yes father. What is it?

_I didn't create all. I… When I awoke, and decided to create the universe, I seen that this planet was already here. It was ill, but it was here. When I seen this poor lonely planet, I decided to save it by curing all the evil that infested her to the core, and made life flourish and adapt. I also created the adam and eve on it, not knowing that my ruckus awoke the guardian. When I saw him for the first time, he told me that this land was his, and not mine. He also said that he would protect my creations on earth, but that he didn't decided to do so for my sake. But he didn't made a move when I banned them out of Eden. He just gave them fire, and let them evolve on their own. He did eliminate threats that were too great for them, but never shown himself.

_Then why did you let him do as he pleased?

_He seemed to be older than me and strong. And by that time, I didn't had the young human race to fuel my powers. And all his actions were believed to be my doings, so they prayed me even more.

_I...I see… It's quite a shock indeed, but I promise that I will make everything I can in order for him to join our forces.

_I don't think it will work. Just make sure he doesn't join the other race. I don't want these heathens to use a being a have no knowledge of against me.

_Yes father." he responded before he got up and went to his tasks again. The only god stayed where he was, asking himself how the war would end. _'I would be so delighted if the warden decided to deem all out foes threat to mankind, but it would be a real miracle. And i'm supposed to be the one making them...'_ he thought in self-derision.

Hundreds of years later.

One day, all the leaders of the three factions received a dreadful message: Two dragons started to fight against one another and were destroying everything on their path, may it be the three factions or anything else. The leaders were afraid, because the two dragons were really powerful foes, and that fighting them would be impossible for now. They all tried to figure out something, when they heard something that seemed to good to be true: they were moving toward earth, the only place that war didn't touched, and where they could fight without any bothering.

They were all eased, because with these two dragons, even the golden knight wouldn't survive. They would be rid of this warden that protected a planet with the fuel of their power, mankind, on it. Soon the two dragons used their power to transport onto this untouched land. One was a dragon with the appearance of a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body. The other one was a large white Western Dragon, with blue eyes and two gold horns. He also had a snake-like appearance.

"Finally! A land with no pest to bother us Albion!" the red dragon said, as fire spruced from his mouth and body, burning the land were he stood. "The tribes of this planet are weaklings and won't try anything.!

_Yes, now we can unleash however we want draig!" Albion said, while his body shined in blue.

"I'll destroy yo-

_HOLD IT!" a powerful voice said to the two dragons. It was the golden warden, clad in his armor. All the fighters across the dimensions stopped war to watch the confrontation of these giants, and it was the first time that they seen what the warden looked like.

It was a real behemoth. His golden armor shone in the setting sun, giving it a reddish glow. Going bottom up, he wore metal golden boots that broke the ground when he took a step. He then had armor on his tibia, that were pitch black with golden drawings. The biggest one was a shield with wings spreading from it's sides. Going up, he had golden tight protection with small shield on them covered in golden highlights and an emerald green gem surrounded by wings and skull heads draws. Stuck to it's tight protection were small bands of paper held with wax and covered in a language none understood. Between his legs were some kind of red leather loincloth held with a leather belt with a skull head as buckle. Next to his buckle was a weapon that none of the peoples watching understood. It looked like a metal box with a leather grip and strange curvy other metal part coming out of it after the grip.

Going up to his torso, he wore a golden chest armor with a two-headed eagle with it's wings spread out covering the whole chest piece. Next was his giant pauldrons, which were also golden and were curved to cover all of his shoulders. He had a red cape torn in some points held on the pauldrons with a circular shape on the right and the same shape with a golden spikes and a left wing spread holding the cape on. Lastly there was the same bands of papers fixed with wax on the left pauldron and his war hammer was holstered on his back, showing the winged skull design.

He had armored gloves in the same dirty gold that covered up to his biceps with laurels on the wrist and his armored fist held the pommel of his sword that was still holstered on his belt. The final piece of the armor was the helmet of the golden warden. His helmet had a knight visor and something to looked like a crow beak and had four small blades that looked like wings on each sides of his visor. (Phew, hard to describe… the cover is what he looks like. )

"Don't you dare soil this sacred land with your filth!

_And who might you be? Many tried to stop us before, and none lived to tell the tale!" said the red dragon while he got closer to the warden. "How can you believe that you alone will do what armies couldn't do?

_Don't you dare compare me to the xenos you fought, beast." he spat the words beasts and xenos like venom. "I worth armies on my own, so taking care of two beasts will be no problems.

_Interesting. You sure seem to believe in your strength warden. But killing us will not be as easy as killing one of the three battling races. I hope you are ready to die.

_A member of the glorious adeptus Custodes won't dare to fall under the attacks of beings like you! Neither of you will prevent me from doing my mission! DIE!" The warden shouted before he took his sword in hand and revved it up, preparing for battle.

The dragon both advanced toward their new enemy, when he did something unexpected. He raised his sword in his left hand and the strange weapon from earlier in his right. He raised the metal box, and suddenly a deafening sound came from the weapon, and draig shouted in pain. Blood came from a small hole in his chest, a hole that wasn't there before. Multiple time the deafening sound was heard, and draig shouted in pain each time and holes kept on appearing on his chest, the wounds getting worse and worse.

"Draig? What is happening?" albion asked, afraid for his rival. The warden looked at the suffering dragon, and a chuckle escaped his lips. He then pointed the weapons to albion, and pressed the trigger again. Albion tried to dodge by flying high, but how could he escape from things he didn't even seen? Sooner or later, albion also felt a deep pain in his wings, and seen in horror that they were holes in them. He crashed on the floor, for his pierced wings couldn't hold him in the air much more.

"Wh-What is this magic? I never seen thing like this!" albion said as he tried to forget the pain in his wings. It was the most sensitive part of the body of a dragon, so being shoot inside the wings was horrible for him. Draig raised his head and fire appeared in his maw. The green gems on his body glowed many times and he thrown a giant fireball to his enemy. Albion created blue energy balls and thrown explosive energy to the mix, the two attacks mixed together, creating an exploding fire ball.

But the warden didn't moved. He took the energy ball straight on, a giant cloud of smoke appearing on impact. The two dragon laid on the ground, exhausted.

"He should be dead by now albion. Thank for helping by the way.

_No need." responded albion. "I won't let anyone stop our dual. But I think we'll have to rest for now. His weapon wounded my wings and back too much.

_Yeah, me too. I feel like my stomach is a mess. We'll rest for now, but we have to be careful, the other race will surely attack us.

_THEY WON'T HAVE THE TIME! YOUR HEADS ARE MINE!" shouted a voice coming from the dust cloud. Both dragons turned their face toward the source of the voice, and what appeared shocked them.

The warden stood where he was, his pauldrons and chest piece destroyed by the attack. But he still stood strong, even with some of his armor off. "I must say that i'm impressed. Managing to break my armor with a single attack! You two are powerful, but nothing I can't handle.

_H-how? It's not possible! No armor could withstand both our powers combined!

_Well now there is." responded the golden knight. "But don't worry, this armor is part of the finest of the imperium, so breaking it is a proof of strength. I respect both your powers, but you'll have to die. I can't allow you both to live after soiling the grounds of terra. Stand and fight, Xenos." he said as he rushed to the dragons, his sword in hand.

The fight that followed was worthy a hero myths. Fire, blood and shouts filled the land, as hearth broke and sky split under the force of the dragons and of the warden. It lasted 3 days, in which the warden never used his metal box once. He only used his strength, sword and hammer while the dragons unleashed power like never seen before. Soon the ground where they were fighting was nothing but broken rocks and sand, with no life remaining.

During the fight, the warden lost many pieces of armor, and even got wounded in some points. But at the end of the third day, the two dragons were the one on the ground, defeated. They used everything they had, but he managed the impossible: he bet them. His sword dealt severe wounds to both of them, even after he slashed in them. It seemed that the fangs were able to move by some kind of magic.

"So he was right… He defeated us..." draig said while he rested his head on the ground.

"Yes… Even both of us were not enough… He is too strong." albion said in a tired voice. During the second day, the warden managed to cut his left wing, which still hurt like a bitch.

"I told you. Even if I must die, None shall claim terra his own, nor destroy it.

_Why would you protect a land with little to nothing on it? There are many earths like this one, and maybe even better ones out in the many dimensions.

_What are you trying to say beast?

_You're strong boy." draig said, using all his energy to gaze to his foe. "You manage to beat both of us, something that no armies managed. You could claim hell, heavens and even the other kingdoms. You could even challenge great red on a dual that would be epic. So why aren't you doing any of those?

_He gave me a mission. I have to guard his sacred land until mankind awakes from it's slumber.

_He? Who is he?" albion asked, genuinely curious about who could give orders to such a being.

"Since you are about to die, I will tell you. He is the emperor of mankind, the one who created me and the only true leader. He is light in the dark ages, truth in the lies of the heathens and shield during the storm.

_Really? I wonder why I had no knowledge of him before..." albion said. He had the most knowledge of the two, and yet this… emperor… was new to him. " You seem to hold him in high regards...

_It is normal, for it is my faith in him that keep me from loosing. Every being should respect the emperor, Man or xenos, for his strength and might goes higher than reality itself.

_I see… Well, I hope that one day I will be able to meet him, this emperor.

_May you see his light one day and be purge from your shattered form." the warden pried as he raised his sword and hammer, both aimed at the head of the two dragons. "May you rise as a being that will help mankind, and not be a threat to it." He then slammed his sword on albion's neck and his hammer on draig's. Both dragon died the moment he did it.

"I-impossible..." Lucifer said, with eyes the size of saucers. "The heavenly dragons… have been defeated?"

"That settles it." god said to his forces. "From now on, earth is deemed as the most dangerous place in the whole reality. None shall go here without specific orders." he finished, and all his troops approved. It was the same for the other species, because the warden was now one of the most dangerous thing alive. After this fight, the warden just leaved the two bodies where they laid and returned to an unknown location to repair his armor.

Centuries later.

Then war finally ended. This war that lasted thousands of years ended with the death of the only god and of the four original satans. Azazel decided to retreat before his kind went to extinction, which was what kept him from dying like the others. Angels and devils suffered great lost, and had no choice but to retreat to their homeland. At the end of the war, the warden went missing and was never seen anymore. No one knew where he went, for he totally vanished without leaving any trace behind him. Some said he went to another reality, other believed that he died far from earth, fighting the greatest dragons of all times. But even if he wasn't there anymore, all the races decided not to do anything funny on this land.

But as the war ended, a miracle occurred. The humans started to progress and became a civilization, even a whole new kind. They looked like the angels, but shared the same sins as the devils. But they didn't had a special affinity with mana and magic which was why they were the weakest of the whole dimension, but they had something working for them, a gift of god called sacred gears.

These weapons were in multiple form and had multiple powers, but were always linked to a human host. These gears were meant to protect mankind, because the warden couldn't be everywhere all the time. These proved to be really useful, because the warden seemed to never come back. But due to his disappearance, some devils, fallen angel and angels decided to install on earth in order to convert humans into believing in them, for believing was what kept them alive and powerful.

Humanity really changed in just few centuries. It colonized hearth, developed a decent level of engineering and technology, but were always fighting one another for simple questions of belongings and territory. Many different species also settled on earth and created the many folk-lore of the many countries. that's how mankind, even while thinking it was alone on earth, was actually sharing it with supernatural creatures.

Present day, japan, Ise shrine.

This era was an era of progress for mankind. In just a century, her technology made leaps and bounds, but still managed to stay close to the old traditions. That's why kuoh, a small town near tokyo, had a large facility zone and multiples shrines at the same time. The most famous one was Ise shrine, because it was standing a small mountain covered with a forest and gave a nice view of the whole town when you reached it. But right now, something was odd with this place.

Standing in the shrine was a tall men with jet black hair, golden eyes and a annoyed looked on his face. He wore white sneakers, white jeans and a white shirt with the two first buttons opens. In front of him a young woman with long black hairs tied in a ponytail tied with a orange ribbon. She had deep violet eyes and was wearing a traditional Japanese miko outfit. She stood between the men and a small 5 years old girl that looked just like the miko, but younger. In the child's hands was a long rusty double handed sword with marking on the blade, a skull head with wings coming from both sides that served as the guard and the handle that was made of dirty brown leather. The little girl tried to keep hold of the giant sword, so big that it would be hard for an adult to use it.

"I will say that one last time human." The men said in an annoyed tone. "Give me the sword and i'll let you live. don't give it to me and i'll kill you then your daughter.

_I won't! This sword cannot fall into hands like yours! I have been told to guard it, even if cost me my life!

_You foolish slut… Just because you're human doesn't mean it'll keep me from killing you." He said while gray energy came from his fists. "Now die!" he said while throwing an energy ball to the maiden, but it hurt an invisible wall and didn't hurt her at all.

"What? How did you do that human?

_My familly can use protection magic, and I am quite skilled with it!

_Don't make me laugh! A barrier this weak won't hold long!" the men said while he punched many time the barrier. The maiden turned to her child and smiled at her.

"Listen akeno. I know you are afraid, but you'll have to go away from here.

_No! I won't leave mama alone!

_Listen to me!" she said while breathing heavily. "i must stay here to keep him away, so only you can leave. You'll have to remember what I told you before, and where to bring this sword. Do it and save yourself my child." She responded while undoing the ribbon that was holding her hairs and tying it to the handle of the sword. "This is so you don't forget me. Now run, as fast as you can!" the maiden said as her child started to run for her life, tears clouding her eyes. The maiden smiled bitterly and then turned toward the men, who was still punching the barrier. ' _I'll use all I have… I must retard him at least, or akeno won't make it..._ ' She thought to herself before she glowed with a golden aura, and her barrier strengthened under the men fists.

"Fuck… you did have a last card… But that won't stop me from recovering this sword!"

With the child.

Akeno ran as fast as she could on the hard dirt. She was still crying, because she had to abandon her mother to this bastard, but she had to do it. Even if she wasn't old, she knew that her mother had the duty of keeping this sword from anyone. She said that it could destroy everything, and that none should wield it.

Akeno ran, trying to find that place her mother told her about so many times. She remembered perfectly the advise she gave her one year ago:

' _Listen to me akeno. If you ever found yourself in danger of death or that someone too strong for you to beat try to steal the sword from you, run to the cave that is at the end of the dirt path behind the shrine. There you will find help, and be secure._ '

After ten minutes of running with a sword that was really too heavy for her to run comfortably with, she seen a cavern, hid by the forest. She smiled and used all her strength to rush into the cave. It was dimly lit, so she had troubles to see where she was going, but there was still some light along the walls. Akeno soon seen that there was a stair curved in the rocks, that led deeper into the cave but that was lit by a strange light. She slowly advanced toward the stairs, when she heard a voice coming from afar. "I know where you're hiding! don't make me waste more of my time!" it was the men from earlier, and he was moving closer and closer. Akeno panicked and hurried in the stairs when she heard footsteps closing in. But everyone know that rushing in the stairs with a sword in hand isn't a good thing to do. She fell head first, but the sword fell before her and bounced her way down the stairs and didn't hurt the younger miko. She fell on the hard steps, but had the reflex the protect her head with her small arms.

She also fell down the stairs, and started an horrible dance. She rolled and rolled, hurting her forearms, knees and tearing her miko dress along her fall. Soon after, she crashed on the ground, making the dust that was on it raise in the air and create a cloud. She wasn't sure where she landed, but from what she seen, she was in a larger part of cavern, that looked like a room with a giant metal pedestal with strange symbols on it. Akeno remembered that her mother told her that when she would become the new miko, she would have to go and pray here, in order to stay protected. It was a duty that all the miko of this shrine had to do, and normally it would have become her duty when she reached 18.

She then seen that she landed a few feats away from the sword, that didn't appeared to be damaged at all. The poor girl was crying a lot, because all her scratches were bleeding and stung really much. She slowly crawled her way to the sword, but when she touched the grip with her right hand, a foot crushed her hands on it, breaking the bones of the hand of the poor girl. She screamed in agony and tried to free her hand, but the devil was too strong for the five years old.

"Well well… I finally grabbed the little runaway… Don't you know that this sword doesn't belong to you? I belongs to the supernatural world, specifically to the devils now." He said with a cocky grin. He then moved his foot, wanting to hurt the little girl more. She screamed so hard one could think she was about to rip her vocal cords off. The men then raised his foot of the poor girl's hand, he violently kicked her chin, nearly breaking it with his strength. She was sent flying in the air and violently crashed near the pedestal, and that violent landing felt like all her bones were shattered. The devil laughed hard and took the sword in hand, raising it like a trophy.

"FINALLY! Now my clan will rise as the new satans! With this legendary sword wielded by the strongest and tainted with the blood of many foes, I am invicible!" he said while walking to the little girl that laid on the floor at his feets.

"I know what you feel girl. You are hurt, afraid and alone. I'm sure you're asking yourself where is your mother, and if you will see her again. Well, I must tell you that she's dead now." The harsh truth felt like white hot iron to the poor girl. At first she didn't wanted to believe it, but deep down she knew that the fact that he was here proved that he already dealt with a mother. "I must say that she was strong for a human, but using all her life force to create a barrier wasn't a good choice. It only lasted for 8 minutes. But she had a great body, so I took my time to enjoy her, it would have been a waste to leave without tasting." he said with a lustful voice. Akeno wanted to do something, to make him stop. But she wouldn't stand a chance against a devil like him. He than rested he feet on the girl's torso, applying enough force to pin her where she was. "I guess i'll taste you as well, I like young meat." he said in a sultry tone. Akeno would give everything to escape this madmen, but she knew only a miracle could help her. 'Please _gods… I promise i'll be a good girl and pray every single day … Just save me from him..._ ' she prayed in her head, like her mother told her. She didn't prayed any god in particular, she just wanted to be saved. ' _How can coming this place saved me? there's nothing here!_ '

But unknown to both of them, something was happening right under their feets. The girls blood and the devils presence triggered a mechanism, something older than mankind, yet technologically centuries ahead of humanity. Right when the devil was raising the sword to behead akeno, the earth shook, and the pedestal started to rumble. It surprised the devil, but akeno was too tired and terrified to think about that. She was just glad that she wasn't dead and that the earthquake bought her few seconds. But the shaking became even greater, and the devil started to panic a little. "What's happening? It's not normal! This quacke doesn't come from earth itself! there's no special energy!"

He said, when a part of the pedestal opened, revealing a small levitating skull head with robotic attachment. One looked like a radio inside it's "mouth", and another was a big red eye inside the right orbit. Instead of the brain cavity was diverse robotic parts, such as a small arm that ended with a small pinch and an antenna on the right side. The little skull neared the two persons, and his single eye produced a red light that seemed to scan them. The devil tried to destroy it with a sword slash, but the little thing was too swift for him to hit. After a few more seconds, the skull produced many beeps, before a synthetic voice came from the radio: _Intruders. Xenos confirmed. Member of the imperium is in danger. Proceeding awakening of the warrior. Cryogenic process, shut down_." With that sentence, the earth shook once again, but this time the sacking was so so strong the devil lost his balance and fell on the ground. Lots of heavy mechanic sounds came from the pedestal, and the giant iron circle started to move. " _Latches removed. Activate security chamber opening sequence."_ And then, the pedestal revolved around himself, opening itself and entering the wall revealing a hole with no light at all .

The skull then went to in the center and emitted the same red glow he used earlier. " _Opening sequence finished. Activating cryo-coffin choose program. Running. Coffin number C-001 has been chosen. Activating elevator to bring it to the surface… Running."_ With that said, heavy machine noises filled the cavern one again, but this time the sounds were deafening. Akeno managed to cover her ears with her small hands, but it just lessened the sound. The devil also did so, but he suffered much more for his hearing was sharpened. The earth shook again, but this time wasn't as strong as before. But a sound was moving toward the surface, like the skull said. Then it appeared.

It was some kind of giant circular metal box with tube connecting it to the elevator. Akeno never seen something like that. It was like games and manga, but in real life! It's sure that the men wasn't normal either, but this was even more… Unusual. The metal coffin had a glass on the front side, but it appeared to be covered in ice, so akeno couldn't see through it. The small skull then moved to the left side of the pod and used his small arm to tap something on a keyboard. " _Stasis pod intact. Confirming life signals… All green. Proceeding opening sequence"_ The skull said as the ice melted and an infernal eat filled the room. The ice melted, revealing what looked like a head.

" _Stasis awakening finished. Glad to see you again, Custodian."_

 ** _There it is, chapter one is done! Don't forget to rate and review, and have a good day!_**


	3. The small girl and the giant

**Hey everyone! Azartaa's here!**

 **Here is chapter two of the Custodian. But before you start reading, i want to thank LordGhostStriker that accepted to edit this chapter. He did a great job and corrected my mistakes so your eyes shouldn't melt this time forge master 00 :)**

 **So, answering time!**

 **Redthunderboar: Don't worry, it will take time for him not to kill xenos on sight.**

 **Sonic, John092, CrazedGammaman1721, MrMither102 and ascendedhumanity : Glad you all liked it! your comments really made it worth the time it took to write.**

 **Terence, Brother markus and Mroreoman : Thank you guys for pointing my errors, i promess i'll try to reduce the numbers of incoerances in my chapters.**

 **Forgemaster00 : I'll try to nurse your eyes back, i promess**

 **Guest: Apart from a similar name, the warden is not and will never be Issei. You'll see in the next chapter.**

 **Shadex2: Glad your oiled abs are quivering, hope they'll like this chapter too.**

 **That's it with the answers, but before chaapter starts please read the note at the end, there is a question i want you guys to answer.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

" _Stasis awakening finished. Glad to see you again, Custodian._ "

The skull said while the front part of the pod opened, and that from it appeared a man, around twenty years old. No, calling him a man would be an insult. He was more. He more than 2m tall and had too many muscles for a man. His brown hair cut to a military-style. His the same color as his eyes. All he wore were white boxers that outlined his manhood. Akeno blushed a little at the sight that was given to her. The giant turned to the little robot and smiled warmly to it.

"Glad to see you again too servant. How long did I sleep?"

" _For over 2 millennia and a half custodian. Lots of things happened to mankind whilst you slept._ "

"Well, I do hope nothing bad happened. But back to the matters at hands." He said while turning toward the devil, who still on the ground."You dared to enter sacred terra's space. You stole a sword that you did had the least right on and finally, you dared to injure a child."

" _Only one sentence is good for him._ " the skull said as a part of the pod opened, revealing a hammer, the warden's hammer.

"I-Impossible… This hammer… b-but i-its not possible! The warden cannot be human!"

"I am not human and never was. I represent part of the guards of the golden throne. Now, by the power that was given to me by the emperor of mankind, I deem you excommunicate daemons. Your sentence is a swift death."The man said while raising his hammer. The devil, though panicked by the figure in front of him, raised the sword to defend himself.

"Hehehehe… This sword is said to be able to slay everything and be invincible… You won't be able to destroy it! I am invincible!"

"… I wouldn't bet on it if I were you. Die vermin."The warden said before he violently kicked the sword off the devil's hand and slammed his hammer on him, flattening his head like a pancake.

 _"No life signals identified. Hostiles eliminated_." the skull told the warden. _"Please assign next mission_."

"Control the vitals of the girl here and inform me how bad she's wounded."

 _"Initiating life scan. Running."_ The robot said starting the scan. After a minute or so, the scan ended and the robot delivered his report to its master.

 _"Numerous scratches and minor wounds on the arm and knees. Right hand's bones are broken, and some veins popped. The chin is also broken and several bones are cracked on the back. She is in dire need of help."_

"Take us to healing pod number 1. Set it on human standards."

" _Proceeding_." The robot said before the elevator where they stood started to move down. Akeno was half awoken, but she felt powerful giant seizing her in his arms. He holds on to her like a princess and held her on close to his chest. Now that she was closer, she could identify the man's face.

Even his head seemed powerful. He has a relatively wide mouth and a three-day beard. His eyes were in fact in a darker brown than his hairs and were fixed on her. He smiled at her like a father would and said in his powerful, yet calm voice:

"Don't worry my child. I won't harm you in any way. In fact, I'll make sure you heal as fast as possible. And I must apologize for all you have seen and suffered. But don't worry, you're safe now."

"I...I… t-thank you sir..." Akeno said before her head fell on the man's chest."

 _"Life signs confirm that she as fainted. Her resistance is reasonably significant for a human."_

"Do a scan and notify me if she has more than mortal blood."

 _"Running… no trace of any other kind confirmed. Psyker powers confirmed."_

"Level?"

 _"High for humans, nearly on par with the psyker you know. It appears her psychic powers descend from the shield."_

"Wow! That much? It's nearly a miracle for a human so young to possess that much power!"

 _"Exactly Custodes. It seems it has been transferred by her parents."_

"So humanity can use psychic energy hum? Well, things are not as bad as I thought it would be."

 _"Do you plan on training her to protect mankind? The emperor said you would need any help you can."_

"I think I will train her. But right now we must recover her, we'll deal with that later." he said when the elevator stopped at a certain level of the 'bunker'. The skull used its scanner to open the massive door in front of them with the same eagle symbol that was on the warden's armor. The doors opened, revealing A giant room with golden columns, golden engraving and overall very gothic.

In the walls were countless pods like the cry-coffin, but they were white and didn't have ice on their windows. The giant and the robot approached one of them, and the door opened. The interior was covered in brown leather and was made to hold someone like the giant, so Akeno fitted inside with no problems. He placed her here and then closed the door on her. The pod illuminated and shuddered in action, and the robot said:

 _"System all green. Beginning curing procedure. Estimated time: one hour, 10 minutes and 36 seconds…"_

"Good. In the meantime prepare my armor and replenish its energy. I want to be ready for battle. "

 _"At once Custodes. Which armor shall I prepare?_

"Give me the warden. I want them to know daddy's back." the warden said as he sat down and waited for either his armor to be ready or the girl to be healed.

" _Custodes, I think you should change into better clothes_." the servant said, as he lowered a bag that contained trousers and a simple t-shirt. The warden smiled and put on the clothes because staying in boxers in front of a young lady wasn't something good to do.

One hour later.

Numerous beeps came from the healing pod, signaling the girl had recovered. The warden got up and entered a command on the console of the pod. The door opened and revealed a fully healed Akeno. She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the grogginess of her while yawning.

"Finally back among us little one?" the warden said while he moved to face the girl. "How do you feel?"

Akeno was surprised by the person in front of her. All that happened to her was so sudden, that it was all cloudy in her head. But she still remembers she was saved by this man.

"I… I feel alright," she answered shyly. The giant smiled and patted her head.

"I'm delighted to hear that. You've been very brave and strong when you confronted the devil, so you can be proud of yourself girl.

"O-Okay… Wh-Where are we?" She asked

With a smile on his face, he told her "We are in the healing yard of the Spe perpetua, the last bastion of the Imperium."

"Spe perpetua? Wh-what does it mean?"

"Everlasting hope. It means everlasting hope." He said as he helped her out of the capsule. She unsteadily stood on her legs, and still needed help from the giant. He supported her with a smile, but she still was a little embarrassed.

"Th-Thank you, mister…"

"Don't mention it. It's my duty to help peoples like you."

"Duty? Are you forced to help?"

"Certainly not.. It's an honor. When you stay in a capsule as long as you did, it's normal to have some problems." he said as he made her sit next to her.

"Something has been bothering me for a while, but who are you, sir?"

"Well, how could I explain so you understand? I am a guard made long ago to protect mankind from peoples like the devil you met earlier."

"Made? Weren't you born like a normal child?"

"Yes and no. I was made instead of born like you."

"I don't really understand. It sounds confusing."

"It's because you're young. You will understand when you're older. Now that we know each other, may I ask your name?"

"O-Oh! I didn't introduce myself! M-My name is Akeno Himejima."

"Pleased to meet you Akeno. You can call me custodian."

"That is a strange name…"

"It's not really my name, because I don't have one. Tell me Akeno, is your family nearby?"

This question made Akeno remember. She forgot to check on her mother! She started to panic and tried to stand up, but fell on the custodian who caught her.

"What is wrong Akeno?"

"My mother! She was attacked earlier by the devil! She is still at the shrine, and I don't know if she's alright!"

"Shit, come here!" the Guardian said as he showed his back to Akeno. "Climb on my back and direct me to her!" he said before Akeno climbed on his larger back and help on his bull neck. He ran through the enormous doors and stopped when reached the elevator.

"SERVANT! TO THE SURFACE!" He ordered to the skull, who obeyed and made the elevator go up to the cavern. 5 minutes later they were back on the pedestal and the warden walked to the stairs with Akeno still on his back. He was furious because he wasn't there on time. As he was walking, he approached the devil corpse and kicked it so hard it shattered on the wall behind him.

"BASTARD! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SLAIN YOU SO FAST!" he yelled as he continued to run to the stairs. He ran up the stone steps as fast as a panther, but with the strength of an elephant. Akeno was astonished by the strength this man seemed to have. 'I take back what I said… It was a good choice to come here...'

"Where do I have to go to reach the shrine?"

"Follow the dirt path here! It leads directly to my home!"

It took them less than 3 minutes to reach the shrine, for the warden didn't stop for anything. Akeno felt like she was on the back of an angry beast running in the wild. When they arrived, they saw that there were many holes in the walls and the roof. The warden crouched the small girl off his back and said:

"I'll go see first to be sure. Don't come in until I say it's okay, got it?"

"Y-yes sir," Akeno said as she sat on the wooden floor of the shrine."

Inside the shrine.

The custodian slowly opened one of the doors that led inside the house, wanting to stay hidden for now. He glanced left and right and seen that there weren't any Xenos in sight. He stood up and continued to walk to the living room and opened the door that apparently led to it. When the door opened, he discovered something that shocked him.

There was a woman's body on the ground, lying naked in a pool of blood. Her head, which looked like an older version of Akeno with long raven colored hair, had a terrified expression and the jaw opened. White fluid covered the inside of her mouth, womanhood, and rear end. It disgusted and angered the custodian to see such a thing. He wasn't there to save her. He seized a hold of himself and went to the kitchen to take a handkerchief and started to clean the woman's body as best he could. Even if she was already dead, she deserved better than a soiled body. He took the blanket off the eating table and used it to cover the Miko's body. He then prayed in an unknown language for her soul to rejoin the emperor of mankind.

Five minutes later.

"It's all clear. You can come in Akeno." The warden said calling her. She worriedly stepped to where she saw her mother last time and founded her, laid on the ground in a blanket. She approached her body and kneeled in front of it, her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry Akeno. I should have been here to protect her," he said in an apologetic tone. With this statement and the proof of her mother's death, tears started to roll down her cheeks. And then she broke. She cried as loud as she could on her mother's body, tears endlessly falling from her eyes. The warden went to her and clutched her in his arms, patting her back. She let him do as he pleased and cried all her tears on his shoulder.

"If you want to blame someone, condemn me. It is my duty to protect mankind, and yet I couldn't save her." He apologized to her, but she didn't really answer nor understood. She just cried all her sadness, not able to do anything else.

Neither of them knew how much time they stayed like this, but sooner or later Akeno calmed down and she stopped crying.

"I-I'm… fine now…"

"Take your time child. No one should ever witness the death of their mother in such a terrible way," he said while still patting her back. Akeno decided to stay like this for a little more, for this guardian was the nearest source of warmth.

"Tell me Akeno, where is your daddy?"

"I don't know..." she said between sobs. "H-he disappeared when I was a baby! I-I don't know what he looks like! And now mama is gone! I have no one!"

"Calm down Akeno. I think I have a solution."

"Y-You do?"

"Certainly, but you'll have to make a choice. But first, let's bury your mother. She deserves proper funerals." he said, and Akeno nodded.

Outside of the shrine.

Akeno and warden walked out of the shrine, the warden carrying Akeno's mother, still clad in the white blanket. After five minutes of walking, they both arrived at a typical Japanese cemetery with only three burial.

"Is this your family burial?"

"Yes… My mother said she wanted to stay with her parents forever."

"I see. So I assume that these two burials…"

"Yes. They are my grandparents. I didn't know them well, but I come at least once a year to pray for their safety in heaven."

"You're a good girl Akeno. Do you wish her to be buried in Japanese traditions? Because if so I must say I have no knowledge of your mores."

"I...I don't know either."

"That is a problem… Let's go back to the Spe perpetua, I will ask servant to search how burial should be done here."

"Yes mister, I guess you're right..." the small girl said when the warden heard multiples footsteps coming from the shadows. He lay Akeno mother on the ground and got into a fighting stance.

"Mister?"

"Stay behind me Akeno. More people are coming." The warden said when five shadows burst from the woods and circled them. The warden tried guessing their species and was relieved to see they were humans.

"Stay away from the mistress killer! We won't forgive what you did to Shuri!" Said a man clad in a ninja outfit. They all had katanas, which couldn't injure the warden in any way. But he still decided to play it cool and talk them down.

"Hold it! I didn't do anything to her! She was killed by a devil, which I killed!"

"I don't believe you! And judging by your energy, you're inhuman! Let Akeno go Monster!"

"For the last time, I didn't kill this woman!"

"Stop lying! We didn't find anyone in the shrine, which means you're the only suspect! Everyone, get ready to attack!"

"STOP UNCLE!" Akeno yelled as she moved in front of both men and held out her arms, trying to prevent the imminent fight."

"What are you doing Akeno? Step aside, he's dangerous!"

"He's not! He protected me from this evil man that killed mama! Without him, I wouldn't be here!"

"I-is that true?"

"Yes! When the evil man attacked, I ran to the cave behind the shrine with the sword like mama told me, but he followed me and managed to get the sword!"

"He did? But then it means he's invincible!"

"I thought so too, but the cavern old a great secret! When I was about to die, this man came from beneath the grounds and managed to slay the man with a single blow!"

"I-impossible! That sword is-"

"Is nothing special." The warden cut the ninja. "It belonged to me before, so I know it more than anyone else. It's just sturdy, nothing more."

"I...I see… It's still hard to believe… Wait, you owned it? Bu-but it has been founded by our clan 200 years ago!"

"I have lived for longer than that. I lost this sword during a fight against some fallen angels and didn't pay it any attention at first."

"I see, it makes more sense now. May I know your name stranger?"

"Hum… You can call me Custode or the warden."

' This name… I'm sure I heard it before... But where?' The ninja asked to himself and decided to keep that in mind. "Very well warden. We will take care of Shuri's burial, it is our duty as Himejima clan members. It will take place here, as Shuri wanted. Akeno, you will help us with the ceremony. You can also help warden."

"I thank you for the invitation, but burying her should only be done by her family."

"As you please. I would like to talk to you later, so could you stay nearby?"

"Of course. I also want to speak with Akeno." the warden responded before kneeling in front of her "I'll be at the Spe perpetua, just come to search me there. The servant and I will be waiting. Understood Akeno?"

"Yes sir!" she said with a little smile. She was slowly getting better and did everything she could to stay calm. 'I must be a strong girl! For mama! I will make her proud of me up there!' She thought, a new courage filling her. The warden turned around and waved to the Himejimas.

"See you soon and my condolences Akeno's mother!" He said as he walked to the cavern, his only true home. Akeno waved to him and turned to her uncle, ready for the several ceremonies that she would have to attend.

Back at the Spe perpetual.

The warden returned to the pedestal where his servant was waiting. While they were on the elevator, the warden said:

"Servant, to the repairing bay. I need to know what happened while I was asleep and to watch the condition of my equipment."

" _Right away course, heading to repair arena 1. Your armor will be transferred in too_." the synthetic voice answered while the elevator started to move toward their destination.

A few minutes later, the giant was in front of a room with various workbenches and tools. There was even a forge burning with a blue fire. It has the same gothic look as the healing ward but maintained a more relaxing atmosphere.

And in a corner of the room was the warden armor. It was the same one that he used when he fought the dragon but completely repaired. The roaring sword and the metal gun were still holstered on his belt. The warden took his gun off his belt and placed it on one of the workbenches and started working on it. Servant's red eye glowed and a digital screen appeared above it. The warden continued to work while he glanced at the screen from time to time.

" _These represent all the progress and inventions made by mankind for the last 3 thousand years._

"We're still removed from what the Imperium made. But without the light of the emperor, it's normal that they are struggling."He said as he rapidly read through the different things that humanity did.

"Show me the moves of the three greater races at once."

" _Here are the results._ " the skull said as two more screens appeared and shown different information about the angels, fallen and devils.

"I see, so the war nearly destroyed them… Well, too bad it didn't. But I see that I'm still present as a boogeyman in their legends… interesting... "

 _"Is the information adequate enough?"_

"Yes. I can see they are not fighting anymore. Which is good."

 _"May I ask you something?"_

"Of course, just ask."

 _"What will you do about the girl?"_

"Akeno is a psyker with powers that are almost higher than the imperium's, so I will ask her if she wants to fight with me. If she refuses, then I will let her be and will continue my fight like I did before."

 _"Affirmative. Do you require any other information? "_

"Not right now. Go back to the surface and summon me if anything happens. I need to work right now."

" _Understood_." the skull answered while he flew to the surface, waiting for the girl to come back.

One week later

It had been a terribly difficult week for the Himejima clan, because they mourned the death of Shuri. The burial was made in a traditional Japanese way, and Akeno tried her best to help. She helped from the beginning to end and was even the one who prayed the most. She tried to refrain from crying, but when they started to immolate the corpse and as the flames ate her mother's body, she broke down again. But this time, it took her less time than with the warden. At the end of the week, Shuri's ashes were finally brought back the burial between her parents.

Nearly all the clan members were in attendance, which made about 50 people. Even if the small cemetery and the shrine were extremely crowded, it didn't matter at all for them. When someone died, all the members would have to come to say goodbye to the person's spirit one last time. Akeno was happy that so many people were sharing her sadness and were also mourning her mother. It eased her so much that she couldn't imagine how she would have done it if she were alone. Two hours after the burial ceremony, Akeno and her uncle headed toward the cavern. Her uncle did some research about the man that saved his niece, and he still didn't want to believe it. The name Custodes and the warden nickname were carried by only one person through history, and if he was right, then Akeno founded a VERY strong ally.

They both entered the cavern, and she led her uncle down the stairs, down to the Spe perpetual. The servant was waiting for them, hovering in the air.

" _Hello, Miss. Hello Sir."_ The servant greeted.

"Hello," Akeno responded. "My uncle wanted to talk with the custodian, is it possible?"

" _Of course. Allow me to escort you to him. Please stand within the elevator._ " The skull said as they both walked to the metal elevator. " _Starting descending procedure. Running_." He continued as the elevator went down inside the bunker. Akeno and her uncle were amazed by the technological level that surrounded them. It would take humanity centuries… No, millenniums to achieve this. They went farther and farther inside the Spe Perpetua, but then they stopped at a certain level. They were in front of a giant room with training dummies and what seemed like a shooting range. The warden was sitting on a bench, covered in sweat and with a water bottle in hand.

"Oh! Hello there Akeno. I guess the ceremonies are over?

"Yes sir, they are. My mother is with her parents now." Akeno said as the warden came to her and petted her head with his hand.

"You've been very strong Akeno. I see you brought someone. Is he a relative?"

"Yes sir, he is my uncle, the ninja that you encountered earlier."

"Oh, I see. Glad to see you again mister."

"Likewise custodian. I'm glad you accepted to talk with me guardian."

"It's no problems. What did you wish to talk about?"

"When you introduced yourself as Custodian, I knew i heard it earlier. So I search for all the myths possible, and I founded something. Are you the same guardian that protected the Earth against all the other races thousands of years before?"

"Correct. I am the guardian of Earth. I am a custodian, the guard of the golden throne. I was ordered to protect humanity, even if it cost me my life."

"I'm sorry to say this, but could you prove it to me?"

"No problems human. Follow me." He said as he walked to the elevator, the two humans following him. When they all reached the platform, the warden entered commands on a keyboard and then they were lifted to another part of the bunker, the repairing bay. The warden entered and invited the others to do the same. Both Himejimas entered, and the uncle couldn't believe what he saw. 'It's exactly the same as in the legends! The golden armor that was drawn in the book we took from the fallen!'

"Here is the proof. This armor only exists in one copy, and it's here in front of your eyes. I think it works as a proof. "

"Well, of course." the uncle said, not so proud that a week earlier he almost attacked the fucking Warden.

"Now that believe who I am, Can I ask something to Akeno?"

"Of course, do as you please. Should I leave? "

"Nope, you're concerned," he said as he kneeled to Akeno's level. "Akeno, I must ask you something. Back when I healed you about 8 days ago, I identified something in you. You have a power deep within you that if mastered could aid me in protecting mankind. I must ask you to make a choice: Will you let me train your powers, so you can protect mankind and maybe suffer from it, or will you continue with your normal life as a Miko? Remember that even if you chose to continue living a normal life, I'll still be there for you and will always protect you."

I…" Akeno hesitated. She wanted to make sure that what happened to her wouldn't happen again and make the devils pay. But would she be ready to weather the training that the guardian talked about? She thought about it, but then she remembered. She won't hesitate anymore and won't lose someone she loves because she is weak again. She looked at the warden right in the eyes and said:

"I won't be a girl that hides behind you all the time. I want to be strong! As strong as my mother! Please teach me how to use my power!"

The Warden smiled at the child and hummed happily. He stood up and watched Akeno's uncle before asking:

"Any objections?

"When the strongest being on earth ask me to take care of my niece and train her, do I really have a chose?"

"Never think you don't have a chose. Akeno, you will continue to live a human life, and I will take care of your training when I will be able to. Is it Okay?"

"School can wait, I want to become strong fast!"

"No little one. You need education, and I must remind you that I will have to continue my work as the warden. But promise me something. Never use your powers if I'm not here. Not until I say you can."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because your power could corrupt you and eat you alive if I'm not here to help you. I can work as a shield to protect you from what lies in the Warp."

"The Warp? Is it my power?"Akeno asked, for all the giant saying was hard for her 5 years old brain to understand.

"Yes, it is. The Warp most powerful energy, yet the most dangerous one now that the emperor is gone. I will not only train your power, I will also give you some history classes, but not like the one you could get from school. You will learn the origins of mankind, and why I protect mankind like I do. But for now, just continue living normally. I will have to wait until your body to be ready to handle the warp. But I nevertheless have a question." the warden said while he turned to her uncle."Where will she live?"

"At the shrine, with a tutor. He will act as a blood relative so that there won't be any problems.

"I see. I'll come to the shrine when I am able to." he responded and then turned to akeno.

"We'll start when you will reach ten. Until then, no use of warp. Clear?

"Yes sir.' Akeno said as the three of them walked to the elevator and went back to the surface.

"I'll always stay here, come and summon me if you ever need help.

"Yes. Thank you sir!" The little girl said as she and her uncle walked out of the cavern, heading to the shrine.

* * *

 **THERE! finally done!**

 **Was it good? do you think it can be better? Don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **But, before you go, i need to ask you all something. this thing take the form of two questions.**

 **First, do you want the warden to enter highschool with akeno or not? And if yes, should he enroll as a teacher or as a student? Tell me in the reviews or in pm, your voices will make the difference!**

 **Until next chapter, See ya!**


	4. What was, and what will now be

**Hey there folks! Azartaa's here!**

 **So, after a rather long time, I come back with a new chapter for this fic. I decided to take a small breather from Baoh and write down the following of Akeno's journey with the custodian.**

 **Answering time!**

 **Sonic, John092 and Bruce USSR: Glad you liked! I hope you'll like this one as much!**

 **Chapter Master Sinclair: You made me laugh so much with this one, I want to use the word Miko more often just for you!**

 **Atchoum35, Airon07, Rotrox, and Moops: Thank you for your ideas, but in the end, he won't be a teacher nor a Student. But still, thank you guys for giving your opinion.**

 **Forge Master 00: Thank you, but when the Emperor made the Custodian, that was supposed to be the last protector of mankind, I don't think he would have allowed him to hate/dislike normal humans. Still, thank you for wishing me good luck, I think I'll need it.**

 **Ronmr: Here is the continuation, hope it'll be at your taste.**

 **Rev: I know that custodians cannot access/ use the warp, and I didn't intend to make him train Akeno, you'll see why later. While I don't respect the lore at 100%, I don't want to screw it up THAT much. You'll see how I managed later in this chapter.**

 **Flo463: Thank you for the clarification you made, it made part of my job easier :)**

 **That's all for now! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Akeno and her uncle went back to the shrine, and the small girl was really proud of herself. She would soon be able to avenge her mother, all she needed was to wait for her training to start.

"Are you sure it was the right decision Akeno? It will be hard and you will encounter many foes…

"I am sure Uncle! I don't want to stay the afraid little girl all my life! I want to fight!

"I see. I am proud to see that you matured so much. Tell me, can you guess you will stay here with you?

"Of course! Who will it be?

"I thought that only your aunt Nina would do the trick.

"Yay! I love aunt Nina! Thank you uncle!" she said as she hugged the ninja while smiling happily. The ninja was really happy to see the small Miko smiling, especially after Shuri's death.

"Tell me, uncle, do you know what the warp is? I didn't really understand it..."

"I wish I could help you Akeno, but even our clan don't know all about this man. To be fair, it was the first time we ever saw him, all we had were legends coming from a long time ago. In all the clan, you're the one that knows the most about this warden."

"I see..." Akeno responded, a little downcasted by her lack of knowledge. But she knew deep inside that the Warden would tell her later. She and her uncle walked to the shrine and went to bed, for it was already late.

But deep down in the Spe Perpetua, the warden who didn't feel the need to sleep stood in his training room, continuing his daily training while his servo-skull levitating nearby.

" _Custodian. May I ask something?"_

"Of course," he responded, taking a small breather.

" _How will you train the girl's psychic abilities, knowing you can't access the warp?"_

"I know this." The Custodian responded with a smile. "While I cannot train Akeno into the way of a proper Psyker, Scipus can."

" _With all due respect Custodian, I do not think that leaving Scipus train a child is a good idea."_

"I know but that's the only way. We custodians cannot use the warp." The custodian responded to the servo skull while he walked to his quarters, allowing himself some rest.

" _Understood. I'll start to upload his memory databank in the holographic generator in the training room. Rest well, Custodian."_ The servo skull said, leaving the custodian along. His quarters were very simple, just a mat, pictures of his friends, food and his _codicem honoris_ , his own sample of the honor code of the space marines. It was all his personal belongings, but it was good for someone that didn't have any time to go shopping. The Custodian fell on his bed, making a rather loud noise that echoed in the base. He put his two hands under his head, resting a little. Glancing at his right, he saw a photo he took with other custodians, Milleniums earlier.

 _'Those were better days...'_ He thought, even shedding a tear at the memories he had made when the Imperium was still there. Custodians weren't allowed to show weaknesses, but mourning dead comrades weren't disapproved. _'I can let sorrow weaken me.'_ he thought, getting ahold of himself. ' _What happened in the past must stay in the past. I promise on their name that I will do my best to rebuild the Imperium, may it be brick per brick.'_ He finished, closing his eyes and finally sleeping. Sleeping wasn't mandatory for Space marines and Custodians, but it was still good sometimes.

 ** **Next morning.****

Morning came rapidly for little Akeno, who was happy to change and run to the bunker to see her friend. She ran in the woods and down the stairs to the upper dome of the Spe Perpetua where she knocked a few times with her small fist. The Servo-skull was the first one to appear, and when Akeno saluted him he opened the hatch and led her to where to custodian was preparing something to eat in what seemed like a small kitchen. The warden was just wearing a simple white shirt with the two-headed golden eagle and some white trousers.

"Hello, Sir!" Akeno said, hugging the leg of the giant. The warden smiled and kneeled to be closer to Akeno's level.

"Hey, there small one. It's still early for children to wake isn't it?"

"I have school today, but I wanted to say hello first!" She said, showing her uniform and bag before she smelled what the Custodian was making. "Wow! It smells good! what are you making?" Akeno said, trying to look at the large Oven that was emitting heat toward the small girl.

"It's what we call 'the bread of the Righteous.' It's what we custodians ate most of the time. It's easy to make, can stay fresh for long and has all the nutrients one need to stay strong all day long. Wanna try some?"

"Of course!" the raven-haired said with a giant smile. The Custodian laughed and started to make one for the young. Ten minutes later, Akeno had her bread in her hands, and it was just hot enough and did look like a bread. She once again thanked the Warden and took a bite of her breakfast, which had a taste she never experienced before. It was so good she couldn't picture a word to describe it. She then took bite after bite of the bread, finishing it within a minute.

"Wow, I see that you like it!"

"Yes, sir! It was so good!" the little girl responded while she whipped her mouth clean.

"I'm glad to hear that. You should be able to be full for the day, even if I tuned down some of the ingredients." He said, eating his bred that was near twice the size of Akeno's. "So you have school today? I wonder if it's the same as what I heard..."

"You didn't go to school before?"

"Never, I was taught even before I could learn, and all the knowledge of mankind is already within me. By the way, when does your class start?"

"At eight o'clock. But the teachers always say that it's better to arrive early."

"I see. Then you should go right now. Want me to go with you?"

"Yes! Of course!" Akeno said, holding hands with her friend. They both walked to the elevator and the warden asked for the servo-skull to close the bunker until he would come back. The warden decided to put Akeno on his shoulder who guided him the streets, getting all the glances of peoples her class and pedestrians on the way. All of them were amazed by the warden's proportion and the fact they never seen him before. They soon arrived at the elementary school, which was a part of Kuoh's learning center that went from kindergarten to special studies. When they arrived near the entrance, the Custodian saw that there was a woman, Miss Kazuki from what Akeno said, that was welcoming all the students that where arriving. The warden dropped Akeno on the ground, who sped like a bullet to salute her friends.

While she did so, the Warden walked alongside their group, until they passed the entrance and that he knew he couldn't go further.

"Thank you for walking me all the way up here!" Akeno said, waving her hand. "I will come out at 4 this evening, will you come?"

"Of course, It's no problem for me." The warden said, also waving his hand at the small girl. She smiled and entered the building with her friends, and the Warden knew there was nothing more to do here. He then walked out but seen just in time that the teacher from earlier was pushed by two boys that were running after one another and that she was about to fall, but managed to catch her before she did with his large hand.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked, putting her back on her feet.

"Y-yes... I'm sorry you had to help me, but I didn't see them before they rushed in me..." She said while bowing. " I saw you earlier. You were the one that walked Himejima-chan here right?"

"Yes, that was me. She asked me to also walk her home this afternoon."

"Are you part of her family?"

"Not really. I will be her tutor until another member of her family arrives, which shouldn't take long. I'm a friend of her uncle, who happens to live close by."

"I remember, he told us by phone that you would watch over Akeno. Sorry to ask you this question, but there have been problems with pedophiles and kidnappers recently, so we must stay vigilant."

"I understand but you can rest assured, I won't do her any harm."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kazuki said, saluting another teacher that was arriving. "Tell me, sir, are you in the military?"

"Yes, I serve in a special military." The warden said, half-lying. "How did you see it?"

"Well, judging by your body and hair, I thought it was what made the most sense. Also, you didn't budge at all when you caught me." She responded with a small laugh as the bells rang, signaling that the teacher needed to go back in class. "Well, I must go back to work. I'll see you this afternoon, Mr ?"

"Eamon, that's my name."

"A foreign name? That's original! Goodbye Mr. Eamon." She said while bowing and rushed back inside. The warden smiled, since he only gave him a part of his name; _'I'm sure it's easier for her to remember than Eamon Adorjan Ikaika Regis Agustino_ _Akoni ... Names sure have changed..."_ The custodian thought, finding funny that she believed his first name was original. ' _I should really use another name, one that wouldn't cause problems to say.'_ He said to himself, turning around to walk a little, enjoying some fresh air.

The warden continued to explore this city for the all morning, walking at his own pace across the many streets. He enjoyed seeing humans once again since spending eons in a bunker isn't good for one's moral. He just walked across the streets, bathing in a good atmosphere of peace. He went into a shopping street and was saluted just like any normal citizen, and not like a near perfect being like in the Imperium. It was refreshing to be called just be like anyone, and not like a Custodian.

His wandering took him to Kuoh's park, the green lung of the city. It picked Eamon interest, who decided to take a walk inside the park. The dirt path led him to a small lake, with water as blue as the sky. It was surrounded by small hills, where couples were enjoying the warm weather and other peoples who were sleeping since the trees around gave some good shade but didn't cover too much to hide all light. The Custodian decided to also enjoy the calm and lay on his back with his hands crossed under his head.

He closed his eyes for a while, but then felt little pawns on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw that a small bird, a Varied tit, was facing him, happily tweeting to the giant. He smiled and extended his pointing finger to the bird, who climbed on it as the warden sat on the grass. Eamon didn't really know why, but animals seemed to like him a lot, even for a custodian. From what he learned with fellow Custodians, hearth animals could feel the energy of people and be more outgoing to peoples with good vibes, and since Custodians had harmonic vibes thanks to their complicated birthing process, eath animals liked them.

The bird still cheeped on his finger, and soon another bird came and landed next to the first one on the giant's finger. The custodian smiled and let the two cuddle on his finger before they decided to fly away. ' _I should start to move too, I don't know what time it is...'_ The giant said to himself as he used his left arm to stand up, then shook his clothes and started to walk to the city center. Glancing at one of the giant clocks, He saw that he had around an hour before he would have to go and pick Akeno.

Since he knew he had walked a lot to arrive there, the Custodian decided to directly go to Akeno's school and wait for the young girl. He once again bathed in the happiness of the people around him. It was a real breeze of fresh air for the giant, who was once again greeted by the vendors around him. He would have loved to buy something, but he had no currency on him.

It didn't take much time to retrace his steps down to Akeno's school. He arrived about ten minutes early, which was more than enough for the giant. He decided to sit on one of the benches that were on the playground and just waited for the small Miko to come out.

Later the bells loudly rang, and all the small children all rushed to their parents. Akeno was the last one to step out and rushed with a smile to her protector, who caught her within his arms.

"Glad to see you so energetic Akeno."

"I'm happy because I knew you would come!" She responded with a thousand watts smile. The warden also smiled and both started to walk back to the shrine. While they walked hand in hand, Akeno told all she did at school to the warden, who listen carefully to her tale. The small girl admitted that she had troubles with her math lessons because it was too complicated for her.

"I see. Would you like some help from me Akeno?"

"Are you good in math Sir?"

"I am good at everything, math included." He said, gently rubbing her hairs. She smiled once again and they resumed walking while Akeno tried to explain what her lessons were about. It didn't take them long to reach the shrine, were the warden taught the small girl part of his wisdom in such efficient way that it only took the girl 20 minutes to understand all she didn't understand in class.

"Wow! You're so intelligent!" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Well, I was taught everything that is to be known." He said, drinking some of the coffee he made earlier. "If you ever need help, you know where you can find me."

"Yes!" The small girl said as she heard a knock on the door. Akeno and the warden walked to the door and founded a woman in her mid-forties with long black hairs and emerald green eyes. She wasn't very tall, about 165 cm and had an average body hid under a black skirt and a white shirt.

"Aunt Nina!" Akeno said, rushing to the older woman and hugging her. "You're here!"

"Of course, you know I don't live far," Nina responded with a smile before she bowed in respect to the warden. "My brother told me about what you did. Thank you for helping Akeno Warden."

"It's my duty, don't mention it," Eamon responded with a smile. "I will now have to leave you ladies, I have work to do." He finished, turning around and leaving to his bunker.

 ** **Six years later.****

These years were very busy for Akeno. All her friends continually asked her who was the really tall man that came to search her sometimes, and she would always answer that he was her friend. He was kind of a mystery for everyone, but some of the little girls thought of him as Akeno's bodyguard, which wasn't far from the truth.

She also became very famous at school, since she was always the top student in any academics. The classes the warden gave her were at least a hundred times better and clearer than her professor's, and he would also train her body from time to time.

The warden would almost every night go outside, his sword and gun in hand and kill stray-devils around town, and sometimes would go for days in other countries to eradicate evil. Akeno was really interested in what he did and always asked what he faced and how he killed them. She would try to remember all of it since she was convinced that it would help her later.

Those six years with the warden change the small girl greatly, making her hate all that could be a threat to the humans. Still, she would sometimes ask herself if some species weren't good for humanity, but since the warden only attacked devils and fallen angels that didn't hesitate to kill others, Akeno never was against what he did.

One day, when they returned to the shrine from Akeno's school, the warden began to ask something to the raven-haired girl.

"Tell me Akeno, do you remember that I promised you to give you history classes?"

"I do kinda remember..."

"Great, because I would like to give you one right now. Are you okay with this?"

"Of course! That means I will learn more about you!" Akeno said as she sat on the guardian's lap. "Please tell me!"

"Well, let's get going then. Really long ago, Humans were always fighting for land or beliefs. That prompted peoples that were called shamans sacrificed themselves to be reborn as a single entity, that would unite all humanity under his banner. This being was called Emperor of mankind and propelled the humans into space, making them greater than they ever were before. He then created warriors to defend humanity, the Space Marines. They looked a lot like me and were divided into many armies led by the strongest, the Primarchs. They were nearly perfect beings that were stronger than any of the Imperium members. But Before those Marines were created, the Emperor had personal bodyguards that protected them at all times, the Custodians."

"Weren't you part of them?" Akeno asked, leaning against his torso.

"Yes, but I arrive later in this story. All was going well, but one day an interstellar war broke out with many other races and humanity had to give its all in order to survive. Things were looking good, but demons poisoned the minds of many of the Space Marines, including one of the most revered Primarchs: Horus. Turned evil by the voices of Chaos, Horus rebelled against our Father and attacked Saint Terra with his armies. The space marines and Custodians did their best, but Horus was strengthened by the Dark Gods and managed to mortally wound the Emperor before he was taken down.

This event forced the Emperor to stay on his throne and many persons were sacrificed each day to maintain his mind. The war went on, and many were killed on all sides. But after millenniums of silence, the Emperor spoke once again and ordered my creation, a Custodian made with the best genetic lore ever acquired. While none understood why the Emperor suddenly came back to order this, my creation began."

"You were made to be the best?"

"Yes. I was supposed to be the Imperium of man best weapon. But no man knew where such lore existed. To answer their question, the Emperor ordered the Custodians to open the last hope, the _Spe perpetua._ The same vault you found about a week ago. Within it were many weapons, vehicles and most importantly a part of the Emperor's heart. This piece was taken away on the Emperor's command many centuries earlier to prepare for any unwanted event. With this lore and some others, my birth was possible. They started to create my body and used all their technology to give me life."

"That's why you said you weren't born like me..."

"Yes, that's what I meant. You understand everything so far?"

"It's complicated..." Akeno said, scratching the top of her head. "But I guess I understood most of the story. What happened next?"

"I was trained non-stop by my brothers and masters. May it be my mental strength, my body or my knowledge, it took less than a year for me to catch up with my brother to be ready to fight for the golden throne. But I couldn't even lift a finger when our end began." The warden said, clenching his fist in remorse. Akeno saw this and put her small hand on the giant's, trying to calm him.

"Thank you Akeno. As I was saying, our end came suddenly, and not in the form of glorious battles, but by the great evil."

"The great evil?"

"Yes. A blight that consumed all on its way, even the Alien species. It ate all, even itself, without any discrimination. We fell like flies, may it be us humans or Aliens like the Tyranids or the Necrons."

"Tyranids? Necrons? What are those?"

"Xenos species that wanted our extinction. Tyranids were insect-like beasts that wanted to eat everything they crossed and Necrons were mechanic monstrosities that were programmed to destroy all life in the universe. Even them, who were our biggest threat, died amidst the dark fog. It spread across all realities, even the home of the dark gods and left nothing behind. The emperor held as long as he could but knew his wounded spirit wouldn't last long. He ordered all the custodians to put me and all I could need in the Spe perpetua, for it would be the last thing that would be sure to be preserved. I tried to stay and die with my comrades, but the Emperor told me that humanity would need a guide when it would come back and that I shall be it." The custodian said, small tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"I tried to convince my brothers to stay with me since I alone wouldn't be able to be a good guide, but they responded that they trained me to be the best custodian possible and that only one of us would be enough. I tried to argue with them, but their arguments got the best of me, and I let myself be sealed within the Spe Perpetua. But since my brothers didn't want to die without leaving a trace, they all left me their armor and weapons, as the relic of their deeds for the Imperium. They then shut the doors of the Spe Perpetua, leaving me alone in the bunker in a cryo pod. I don't know how much I slept, but all I know is that when I awoke there was nothing but a giant rock under my feet."

"This is terrible," Akeno said, hugging the giant within her small arms. "I know I cannot bring back all you lost, but I want you to know that I am here."

"Thank you Akeno." The warden said, returning the hug. "I'll explain the details later, but know that soon your warp training will start."

"Yay! I'll finally start to train!"

"Don't be so happy girl, this training will be harder than everything you ever faced." The warden said on a somewhat challenging tone. Still, Akeno's resolve was stronger than steel, and her motivated gaze told the Custodian she was more than ready.

"Good, now go and change to sports clothes, it will be quite physical." He said, and the young girl sped to her room to change. When she was ready, they both walked to the _Spe perpetua,_ where the servo skull greeted them and lowered the elevator to the training room.

"Tell me, how will you train me?" Akeno asked, preparing for what was about to come.

"I won't do it, HE will." The giant responded, pointing a holographic silhouette that was forming nearby. It appeared to be a man, with a stern face and small circular glasses that totally hid his eyes. He had a rather normal body type and wore a fancy uniform will golden accents. Even if Akeno couldn't see this man's eyes, she knew his gaze was strict and went left to right before stopping on her.

"Is she the girl you talked about?" The silhouette asked with a rather strong accent that Akeno couldn't identify.

"Yup, she is. Think you can train her Spicus?"

"Impossible isn't part of my language! When I will be done with her, slaying Xenos will be as easy as cutting a cake!" He responded, walking closer to Akeno. "I see you're still young. I'm sure he already told you, but this training will be hard and long and you won't be leaving it until you will be good. Do you still want to try it?"

"Of course! I won't give up!" She responded, filled to the brim with determination. A small smile appeared on Spicus's lips as many dummies appeared in the room. "Good, let's hope you won't regret those words!"

* * *

Little Akeno soon understood why the two-man said it would be hard. The first sessions were really hard, and Spicus was even stricter than a military instructor. He wouldn't tolerate any mistakes and would make her retry the same exercises until she mastered what he told her. He gave her a taste of hell, and she was sure to remember it for a while.

And when she wouldn't train with Spicus, she would train her body with the warden. It was a daily routine that was hard to follow, yet Akeno herself was impressed by how fast she became used to it and how much progress she made. She could run faster and longer than her comrades at school, could jump higher and swim better. Even her teachers were amazed by her abilities and tried to have her enter a sports club. Yet, Akeno always refused, since she was convinced that training was more important than everything else.

During her free time, she would listen to the Warden's stories about the Imperium, such as the Xenos species that humanity was fighting. She also learned that Spicus was one of the greatest Psykers that lived and died before the Warden was born, but that his consciousness was kept inside the Spe perpetua in case the warden needed him and his teachings.

 ** **Five years later. (yes, even more time skip.)****

These years were years of change for Akeno. First, puberty hit her like a train, making body sexier and sexier every years. All her curves were considered to be perfect, and all boys were drooling at her feet. She was like a goddess for Kuoh, the perfect girl that would always smile and help when asked.

Her daily training increased her power at an amazing pace, and even the strict Spicus admitted that she was really good and hardworking. She was able to generate shields strong enough to withstand two bullets of the warden's bolter, which was amazing for a 16 years old girl that only trained for five years. Still, she was forbidden from using these powers without the warden, since the warp was too dangerous, even without the devils inside of it.

She wasn't limited to shields though since she was able to use attacks that would be called magic by most. She could bend thunder, fire, wind and other elements at her will, and could even fly for a small period of time. The Warden was proud of his little protege, the little girl he saw grown was now a full-fledged woman, and a powerful psyker on top of that.

But while the warden thought of her as a daughter or a little sister, Akeno became more and more attached to him, developing a strong affection that soon became love. Even if she knew the Warden wasn't allowed to spend any time loving her, she knew deep inside she was in love with the one that protected and trained her all these many years.

Akeno was happier than usual since today was her first day in High school. She was happy to show the Warden and her Aunt her new uniform, that consisted of a Magenta skirt with white accent, a white shirt covered by a black corset and shoulder cape and a black ribbon finishing her attire. Her hairs were now tied in a ponytail with one of the ribbons her mother left behind.

"How do I look?" Akeno asked, spinning around herself, showing all her uniform.

"You're very cute Akeno," Nina said with a happy smile. During the past years, Nina and the Himejima clan left Akeno to the Warden and only came from time to time to see how she was doing.

"I agree with her, it suits you Akeno." The warden said, wearing a white shirt with a blue tie harboring the golden two-headed eagle, white pants and white sneakers. "Have you prepared your speech for the introduction ceremony?"

"Yes, I have it in my bag. I'm glad you agreed to come for the ceremony Eamon!" The girl said, grabbing her leather bag and sitting next to Nina.

"You begged me for more than a week, so of course I will come. And for once the other species are staying low, so I have free time."

"They're afraid Warden. For the past Eleven years, you've been killing rogue groups of many races and they are realizing that something is happening." Answered Nina. Since the warden didn't know anything about the supernatural species, the Himejima clan had a lot of spies that would bring crucial information like the fact that they were all fearing the return of the warden, but weren't sure of anything.

"I know that Nina, and that's my plan. I intend to put fear within their hearts. But enough serious business, we should all go now, or we'll be late." The warden said, and they all stood up and walked to Akeno's high school. Akeno was saluted by many of her comrades on the way, and even seniors would salute her. Well, most of the ones that came near her were women, since the boys were terrified by the mountain of muscles that was the Warden. Since he came to pick Akeno at school every day for more than six years, rumors spread that he was Akeno's older brother, and the guys didn't want to piss this guy off by getting a little too close to Akeno.

Soon, the trio arrived in front of the large metal gates were many peoples were gathered. Older students and teachers were orienting the newcomers to where the ceremony would be held, the gymnasium. They all walked in the Academy, but Akeno and Eamon stopped as soon as they entered.

" **You felt that Akeno?"** The warden said, speaking a language that none except Akeno and himself could speak.

 **"Yes, sir. There's a barrier all around the academy."**

 **"How powerful is it?"**

 **"It's weak but potent enough to hide any supernatural being from behind felt within its radius. It has no other purpose."**

 **"They're already here, be prepared Akeno."**

 **"Yes, sir!"** She finished, and the all resumed walking to the gymnasium, Akeno and Eamon being on their guard.

* * *

 **And cut! I think that's a good way to end the chapter, that way I'll save some matter for the next chapter. So yeah, Spicus was my joker for the warp. I don't think it hurts the lore too much since it's just a hologram and not a real person. The name come from chickenlord by the way.**

 **Lot's of talking, but right now we can start the real storyline. Yes, that means bloodbaths and epic fights! But that is for next time.**

 **So, what will happen next? how the world has changed from the original high school DXD? all these questions will be answered in chapter 4!**

 **Stay tuned, and until next time, this has been Azartaa, and I'm out!**


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys! So, I just read a review on the previous chapter and would like to answer it right now. It will sound serious but bear with me.**

 **First, I am not a native English speaker. I am French, and while I try to correct myself as much as I can, it's impossible for me to make a chapter without any mistakes.**

 **Second, this is my second bloody story, so of course the interactions are sloppy and character development could be better. I never have written anything before, so please give me time to progress and learn! I'll get better along the way, but none of us nail something perfectly on their first try.**

 **Third, while I do agree that the lore established by game workshop isn't respected in my fic, I don't have enough money or time to buy and read all that would be necessary. That's why there are contradictions, but trust me I do my best.**

 **I know I might sound salty here, but trust me Review I read your critic three times to catch all of it. I knew some wouldn't really like it, and I never considered yours as just flame. In fact, I enjoyed the examples you gave me and might read the books you told about and will change the previous chapters later. The only problem I have with your review is the tone.**

 **I don't think it was intended, but you sounded like you were furious and yelling at me, which made reading a bit complicated. But still, your comment was a constructive critic that will help me in my work, and I thank you for posting it.**

 **Here's, I hope everyone understands that I'm not mad because I was criticized, I just wanted to clarify some detail about me and the future of my story. If you have a problem with my stories, don't hesitate to tell me via PMs or reviews, I never skip one and I enjoy when someone does constructive things like Review.**

 **Until next chapter, Azartaa.**


End file.
